Waking up next to an Ed
by KingNORTH2017
Summary: What if you were to wake up next to a Kanker Sister?
1. Chapter 1

Waking up next to an Ed

Part 1

Author's Note – For the past few days now I have been thinking about the couple Marie and Edd, and how they would be really great together so I decided to write my own fanfiction about the two and probably many others so here is my first real fanfiction about the two.

Disclaimer – I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and I don't have any of the rights to any of the characters

 _The moon began to overtake the room as Edd overheard something. He woke up and looked around for a second and managed to say something._

" _Hello?" Edd asked._

 _He squinted looking around to try to see what caused the noise and then he noticed a figure standing in front of his bed. He recognized the shape of this figure and also the shape of the hair._

" _Marie?" Edd asked._

 _He watched her as she took off her boots and walked over to his bed side. She lifted out her hand and touched his face. Although her hands were colder than ice, her hand was softer than anything that Edd had ever felt before, he began to relax into his bed. He watched her as she stood and took off her tank top and exposing her bra that Edd had never seen before. Edd sat up and lifted her into his bed and set her down to the right of him. He heard an unzip sound as Marie took off her green skinny jeans and tossing them to the side. Her legs felt colder than a pile of snow but they overtook the feeling as Marie unbuttoned Edd's shirt. His chest wasn't as fit as most but he was indeed in better shape as he started participating in gym. Marie moved down to his pants and slid them down. In compliance, Edd shifted them to the side kicking them off the bed. They both were exposed and under the covers. Marie smiled at Edd and Edd smiled at Marie. Marie looked up and took off his beanie and threw it to the side. They're lips close together now as he could hear her steady heartbeat rise with her soft breathing._

" _I love you." Marie said breaking the silence._

" _I love you too." Edd said back._

The sun began to shine upon Peach Creek as the cul-de-sac just began to wake up. Teenagers just begun to meet up with each other to enjoy their Saturday with their friends. But there was one that usually gets up by now that wasn't and his name was Edd. Some of his friends call him Double-D but we can call him Edd. Slowly but surely Edd began to wake from his nightly rest, which he really doesn't do much but something seemed a miss, not that he could tell though. He began to open his eyes to notice light in his room. He began to rise from his bed and wiped his eyes with his left hand.

'What an interesting dream.' He thought to himself.

He began to get up but for some reason he couldn't. He looked as if though he was glued to his bed and chuckled a bit. He tried again but was brought back down.

'Oh dear, is it this Saturday that won't let me get up?' Edd asked himself.

He chuckled once more knowing that was preposterous. He tried to get up a third time, this time using a little bit more force but for a third time he was brought back down. Edd started to get a little mad as he wanted to get up start his weekend day. Just then he felt something tighten on his stomach. He couldn't physically see what was on his belly but he knew it was something. He lifted the covers and saw a hand tightly grasping his stomach.

'Wha-What is this?' Edd asked himself nervously.

He slowly began to turn around and as he did the hand loosened a bit as if on Que. He was now facing a figure that was covered up. Edd began to lift the covers off the head of the figure and he began to see the color blue…

'Oh dear, please don't be…' Edd prayed to himself.

Oh but it was who he thought it was, for when he fully uncovered his mystery figure in his bed, it was indeed Marie Kanker. Edd's face turned into a cherry as soon as he saw her sleeping face. He blinked a million miles per hour.

'Ho-How could th-this happen?' He stuttered asking himself.

Slowly but surely he began to remove her arm from his stomach. He saw her red fingernails and thought, 'how did I not see that?' He set her arm down on the top of the covers and began slowly to get out of his bed. Then he realized that he wasn't wearing any pajamas. He was indeed wearing something, only his boxers though.

'Oh how indecent!' He thought to himself.

Edd slowly began to walk out of the room trying not to make a sound and just then a creak in his bedroom floor erupted and he squinted and bared his teeth together. He then heard a moan and then a giggle and knew he was doomed.

"Good morning sweetheart." Marie said.

Edd didn't know what to do. Either run out of his room and run far from Peach Creek or turn around and face his problem head on. Although running sounded like the best of ideas, Edd wasn't one to ignore his problems. So he began to slowly turn around and look at Marie, who was now sitting up, exposing her black bra.

"Go-Good Morning M-Marie." Edd managed to get out to the Kanker sister.

Now he really didn't know what to do because he was never in this position before with her, and certainly never in… that position. He began to scratch his head and realized that his hat was gone. Although that wasn't really a problem anymore since he had a head full of hair but he still wanted it. Edd began to look around for his clothes as he heard his bed squeak as Marie got up. He dug through everything he could see in front of him but realized that she had found his shirt first. Marie put in on snuggly and walked around the room, Edd soon realized that she didn't have any bottoms on.

"Marie your indecent!" Edd said… concerned?

Marie took a quick look down and laughed at how he told her. She went to a corner of the room and found her underwear and slipped them on. She looked over at Edd, who was still looking for at least some of his clothes.

"Do you want your shirt back at least?" Marie said intensely.

Marie began to remove the shirt and once again exposing her black bra and now her black underwear. Edd still was looking for his clothes when he turned and looked at Marie. He blinked and scanned her up and down. What was this feeling that he was having right now? Mentally, he slapped himself in the head and tried not to look at her.

"Ye-yes I would like you're… I mean my shirt." Edd said.

Marie began to smile and began to walk over to Edd and held the shirt out. He starred at her from top to bottom and couldn't look away. He tried to focus on his orange shirt but couldn't. Edd realized that he was blushing now. As he reached for the shirt, Marie threw it to the side and grabbed his hand. She pulled him close to her body and wrapped her arms around him. Edd began to blush even more as he could feel her chest touching his. Their lips close together as he could hear her steadily breathing and her beating heart.

"What if I don't want to give your shirt back?" Marie teased.

That same feeling came back and he slowly made his hands go up her back. He began to work his way up her back and he was intrigued in how soft her skin was.

'Oh my, it feels like the definition of smooth!' He told himself.

Edd kept feeling her back side until her reached a strap of her bra. Then it hit him directly. He blinked and let go of her. He tilted his head back away from hers.

"Oh what's a matter…?" Marie said in a feminine voice.

Her voice creeped inside Edd's head and he relaxed. He had never heard her talk that way before and it seemed to sooth him. He swayed his head and seemed to not have control over his actions. Edd repositioned his hands on her back to where he left off and unhooked her bra strap. Marie only giggled and led him to his bed. Edd couldn't think anymore, he just laid down and Marie was at the end of the bed. He sat up on his bed frame and just then there was a knock on his front door. That seemed to snap Edd back out of it as he shook his head but something was different. He got up from his bed and grabbed a blanket.

"Here put this on for now." Edd said as he took off down the stairs.

Marie giggled and sat on his bed. Edd began to dash down the stairs and realized as he got to his front door he was still in his boxers and he also remembered telling Marie "for now".

'What has gotten into me?' Edd asked himself.

He waited to open the door until the second knock and this time it was ten times louder than the last. Edd opened the door a slight so that the person couldn't see that he was indecent. He noticed that it was Eddy.

"Hey Sockhea…" Eddy stopped.

Eddy wasn't that much of a smart person but he was clever enough to notice something. He looked at Edd's head and realized that his friend wasn't wearing his beanie.

"Uh Double-D, why aren't you wearing that sock?" Eddy asked curiously.

Edd forgot about his hat being missing and searched his head for it. He had to come up with something so that Eddy wouldn't enter the house. He gulped and tried his best to lie to his friend.

"Uh… I lost it and I'm try-trying to find it." Edd said.

At first Eddy was confused because he knew Double-D would always wear that hat and never really took off. But then Eddy shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey uh I'm going over to Ed's house for our scam of the day, come on already!" Eddy shouted, quickly changing his mood.

"Eddy, this is a bad time." Edd explained.

Eddy squinted his eyes and began to get angry with his friend. He grabbed the door and tried to open it forcefully but Edd had a good grip, at least for a little.

"What's going on with you Sockhead?!" Eddy shouted.

Edd didn't know what to say due to the fact that there's a Kanker upstairs practically undressed, he himself is just in his boxers and usually he is out of his house before everybody else. He didn't know what to say besides the truth. And so he told him the truth, sort of.

"Well if you must know Eddy, my… I accidently shrunk my clothes that I was going to wear today and I forgot to do laundry the other night so I have nothing to wear…" Edd said opening the door.

Eddy barged in and saw that his friend was in nothing but his underwear and began to laugh. Edd wasn't finished though so he continued on with his lie explanation.

"… and I have been looking for some clean clothes of mine that aren't dirty thank you very much!" Edd shouted.

"Okay! I'll leave you be, I guess I can listen to Ed yammer on about his comic books!" Eddy shouted back.

Eddy left Edd's front door and he shut the door behind Eddy. Edd leaned up against the door and thoughts rushed through his head what was upstairs for him.

'How did I get into this situation?' He thought to himself.

 _Well that was my first chapter of my first official fanfiction! :D Oh I'm so excited for where's it's going too! I hope you all who decided to read this are enjoying it for the most part and if you're confused about it then the answers will be there in the second chapter. Please keep reading and comment on what you think could be better and if you don't like it then please tell what could be better. See you at Chapter Two!_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

1 day earlier

The school began to become crowded as everybody seemed to show up on the same time. When everybody else was trying to enjoy the last few minutes before first hour, one was ready to start his day. You might have already guessed who it was but I'll tell you anyway, Edd. He sat in his first hour class of English ready to learn.

'Another day to do some fine learning.' Edd thought to himself.

The only drawback to being in the class so early is that he saw everyone pile into the classroom. The really bad part about everyone piling into the classroom is that he had class with his moral enemy, Marie Kanker. He always had the time when she showed up, 1 minute late every day. He never understood why she had to be so late and why she never just got here on time. Edd shook his head and didn't worry about for the rest of the time that he had to prepare. He set his English textbook to the left of his writing pencils and then put his notepad on the right near his pencils. He sets his notepad to the right because Marie always goes to the left of him to say hi to him, in her way. Just then the bell rang to get to class and he could hear the chatter of everybody coming into the classroom at once. Kevin, Ed, some other people he didn't really recognize and Rolf. He looked at his watch and counted until the bell rang. The bell rang for the late bell and he began mentally counting down the seconds before she came in.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1' Edd counted down.

Just then the blue haired girl came into the classroom as Edd predicted with a slum look. She stared like she had just been whacked in the head with a bat over and over again. Ed couldn't help but get nervous when she looked his way. She smiled her smile and brushed her hand along his desk.

'Every time.' Edd mentioned to himself.

He quickly flipped to a page in his notepad that was separate from all the rest. It had no title but had slashes and words on it that he added to it about every day. He added a slash and wrote:

 _Smiles, and walks in and touches left side desk._

Edd flipped back to his English notes and began to write down what the teacher was saying. He already knew most of what they were talking about but he just wrote away.

As time went by and the day was almost over, he and the other Eds sat down for a nice lunch. He always brought his lunch but he knew that something was about to happen. He took out his bag of chips, just plain tortilla chips and set it to the right side. Then he refocused to Ed talking about one of his new comic books.

"Then the mutant monster attacked the city and devoured the pedestrians!" Ed finished.

Edd was about to make a comment about how comic books are not educational when he heard silent footsteps, as he always hears, and prepared.

"Hiya dreamboat!" Marie shouted.

Instantly he leaned forward to prepare for the hug that she always gives and hugged him tightly. He learned to suck in before not after so that he doesn't lose his breath.

"How's my boyfriend doing today?" Marie asked using the same tone.

"We-well I'm doing fi-fine Marie." Edd stumbled out his usual phrase.

Edd has learned that if he says the phrase "How about you Marie." That will cause her to kiss him and that's something he tries to avoid. However there is something he hasn't tried yet, something a little risky but worth it.

"You lo-look pretty to-today." Edd stuttered.

Suddenly Ed and Eddy stopped fidgeting and looked at the two of them. Eddy dropped his mouth wide open and Ed stopped talking about comic books. Edd didn't know exactly what to do now but all of the sudden he heard Marie say something new.

"Awwwww thank you." Marie said.

She let go of Edd and sat beside him. Edd hadn't experienced this before as he wanted to write this experience down in his notepad.

"Watcha got for lunch sweetie?" Marie asked.

"Oh I ha-have a turkey sandwich, tor-tortilla chips and a…" Edd stopped as he noticed something.

He dug in his paper lunch bag and noticed that he didn't bring his desert, he always remembered that.

'Curses my forgetfulness.' He thought to himself.

"What no sweets today." Marie said acting disappointed.

Edd really was in the deep end this time because not only did he attract Marie to sit down but he also forgot the one thing that she almost always steals. 'But wait a minute, she steals the chips instead. So does that mean that she will steal my sandwich?' He thought to himself.

"I guess you'll have to do instead." Marie said.

'Wait what?' Edd thought.

Just as it happened Eddy and Ed backed away from the table as Marie had her way with Edd. While it was happening though and Edd was shouting his thoughts were different.

'Interesting, she goes after me instead of my food!' Edd thought.

After lunch was over and Edd was glad about that, chemistry was about to start. But for Edd, he was already in the classroom adding his notes to his notepad.

 _Using the phrase "You look pretty today." Requires my desert, if no desert she will attack. Also if I say that specific phrase she will sit down with me._

He wrote down every new thing that had come up and now it was time to prepare for class to begin. This time he set his chemistry textbook on the right side of his desk and his notepad on the left side of his desk for when Marie walks in she always steps to the right to get to her desk, also she always touches Edd's right shoulder and says "Hey cutie." He was ready for class to begin but 3 minutes before the bell rang she came in. He frowned and realized that she was earlier than usual.

'Wait a minute. She come in 15 seconds before the bell not 3 minutes.' Edd thought to himself.

Marie walked swaying her hips around noticing that Edd was already at his desk as usual. She began to smile and walk towards him. Edd noticed that she was on his left side. He raised one eyebrow and wondered what was happening. She walked to his desk and leaned over it.

"So I've been thinking ever since lunch." Marie said.

To Edd's surprise, she has never said those words to him, this is got to be a trick of some kind. He had never seen her enter 3 minutes early, never seen her by the left side of his desk and never ever heard her say "I've been thinking." Edd was really confused.

"Maybe we should be lab partners today." Marie finished saying.

At first Edd didn't know what to say to this because he was still in confusion but he was able to speak.

"Oh I… I don't k-know about t-that." Edd said stuttering

Marie seemed to smile even wider as she leaned down farther. She squinted into his eyes and whispered into his ear.

"What if I want you… as my lab partner?" Marie said seductively.

Edd couldn't help but blush at the long pause between her two sentences and gulped a little. He repositioned himself on his desk and tried to calm down.

"Oh I think t-that N-Nazz is my p-partner." Edd managed to get out.

Marie tilted her head and seemed to pose a sad face at Edd. He just stared into her deep blue eyes as she made her face.

'This is too new for me." Edd thought.

Just then they're moment was interrupted by the bell and she made a kiss symbol and she got up and went to her desk. Edd let out a deep breath and relaxed in his seat. As all the kids came in he noticed Nazz was acting different as if she was acting different. She looked at him in the most irritated face ever and came up to his desk.

"So I'm going to be Kevin's partner today." Nazz said gritting her teeth.

'Wait a minute… Kevin is Marie's partner and that means if Nazz is Kevin's partner today then me and Marie are…" Edd thought and then stopped.

Edd turned around in his seat to Marie smiling at him and twiddling her fingers at me. He took in a deep breath and looked back at Nazz.

"Alright, I guess I can pair up with… Marie." Edd said nervously.

When the time came to pair up with the lab partners, Edd slowly drew in a breath and took his notepad with him to take the necessary notes. He saw Marie waiting in a back table and sat down noticing that everyone seemed to stare at me. He sat down beside Marie who was staring at me with an amused face.

"Shall we get started?" Edd asked trying to stay calm.

"Oh yeah." Marie said grabbing Edd's hand.

It didn't take long for Edd to blush and his face was brighter than a cherry. He gulped and took out his notepad and grabbed the assignment sheet. Just then he remembered that he forgot to grab a pencil from his desk.

"I forgot my pencil." Edd said successfully being calm.

He stood from the lab chair and walked down the aisle toward his chair and grabbed his favorite pencil. He thought he heard something but he must have imagined it.

'Stay calm Eddward!' Edd told himself.

He came back to the table and saw that his notepad had been moved but was on the same page. He looked at Marie who was still smiling at him. Only this smile was different, it was happier than usual. He gulped and began writing down important information.

After school let out that meant one thing, the weekend was about to begin. All the teenagers got out of their in a quick hurry and so was one. Edd began rushing out to the parking lot and grabbed his keys from his pocket. He juggled them until he got his car key, unlocked his car and entered the driver side. He looked out his window and saw blue hair exiting the building. Quickly he started his car, or at least tried to. The car wouldn't start after all the attempts it wouldn't start one bit.

"Come on!" Edd shouted at his car.

Just then he turned to his window to see Marie leaning against his window. He yelped silently and tried to start it again and realized that he didn't lock his door. Marie opened the car door and Edd tried to start his car one more time before Marie said something.

"Aw is my cutie pie having car troubles?" Marie asked.

"No, I'm just warming up the car." Edd said irritated.

"Here pop the hood and I'll take a look." Marie explained.

At first Edd was confused because of what she just told him to do but after a few second stare he realized that she was being serious. She began to walk over to the front of his car and wait for the hood to be popped. He reluctantly popped the hood for her and she slowly opened the hood.

"Geez Double-D, you need a new cylinder! This thing is out of date." Marie explained further.

Edd got out of the car and went over to the hood where Marie was leaning on it exposing half of her belly. Edd looked away blushing. Marie fidgeted with a few things then shut the hood.

"Try it now." Marie ordered.

Edd then quickly got back in his car and started the car up the first time. Marie huddled inside the driver's side and checked everything out. Edd looked to the side and noticed Marie was right there. He quickly looked away.

"Uh th-thank you Marie, I'll see y-you Monday." Edd said closing the door.

Marie only kept smiling as Edd took off down the road and toward the cul-de-sac. As soon as he left Marie dug around in her pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper with slashes on it and words all about her. She giggled and skipped in the summer air and until she got home.

 _So that was Chapter 2! I'm still really excited to hear what you guys think of my chapters and I just want to state that I really want to know what you guys think of my story so far so please comment whether you like it or not…:D. I hope you guys are ready for Chapter 3 because it is a mind twister, or maybe that's Chapter 4! I don't know THEY'RE ALL MIND TWISTERS!_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As Marie reached her trailer she couldn't help but laugh all the way as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She skipped until she got to the doorstep and opened up the door and started skipping once more.

'I can't believe that he writes about me!' Marie thought.

Marie skipped two steps up the stairs and went into her bedroom and shut the door. She jumped up and down on her bed until she felt dizzy and slammed down on her back. She kicked her legs on her bed and hugged a pillow. Marie didn't stop laughing until she felt a tear of job fall down her cheek. She read the list over and over again until she started laughing again until she interrupted by yelling downstairs.

"Marie, quit you're goofing around up there!" Her older sister Lee shouted.

"Ah shut up will yah!" Her youngest sister May shouted also.

"Don't get your panties in a wad!" Marie shouted back.

Still Marie couldn't help but get excited again and again after she re-read the list a dozen times more. She giggled until her stomach overfilled with butterflies and after she out of breath.

'He's interested in me!' Marie shouted in her head.

After she finished with her outburst of happiness, she began to walk downstairs, still happy enough to skip.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Lee asked her prancing sister.

Marie only smiled and looked in the fridge for something to eat, all that laughing made her hungry. She dug around for something until she found a half-eaten turkey sandwich, just like Edd.

"Oh you know, just thinking about my… Double-D." Marie said staring off into space.

"I think you're obsessed with that guy Marie." Lee confirmed.

Marie payed no attention to her bigger sister and sat down on the couch next to her. She took a bite of the sandwich and imagined of Edd eating his sandwich.

"I'm not the only one obsessed." Marie mentioned.

She gave the note another look and giggled, almost choking on the bite of sandwich. Marie swallowed and handed the note to Lee, who had to raise her hair up to see what it said.

"What's this?" Lee said interested.

"Oh you know, just a piece of paper from Edd's notepad." Marie said blushing.

It took a little for Lee to understand the clues in front of her then she realized and chuckled a bit. She gave the piece of paper back to Marie and chuckled even more.

"What?" Marie asked.

"Are you sure he had written that?" Lee asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure!" Marie said defensive.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Lee asked.

Marie seemed to get confused. She didn't think that far ahead of what she originally thought. She needed to do something with what she had or the whole thing would just be a waste of time.

"What about what?" May overheard.

"Double-D writes about Marie!" Lee yelled back.

"Ooh!" May shouted.

There was then a crash from two rooms and the two sisters looked forward to see May coming in to the living room in a hurry. She grabbed the note from Lee and read it.

"So what are you going to do about Marie?" May asked Lee's question.

Lee gave May a dirty look and looked back at Marie who was wondering what to do. Just then May snapped her fingers and began to say her plan.

"What if you go show him the note?" May said.

"May that is the worst…" Lee trailed off, thinking.

"Hmmm." Lee thought aloud.

Marie smiled as she thought that actually might work, showing Edd the note might shock him, reveal his feelings and then they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend!

'That may just work.' Marie thought.

She checked the time and saw that it 4:50. She squinted and thought about what time to leave. She stood from the couch and snagged the piece of paper from May and took off to her room. She shut the door and set the piece of paper down and then looked back at it. Marie began to dig around her room and then found what she was looking for, a push pin. She then picked the piece of paper up and pinned it to her wall and smiled.

"Best day ever!" Marie shouted.

"Worst day ever!" Edd shouted in his pillow.

He began to look through his notepad to the same page area and started to get really nervous. He should have known that something was wrong when his notepad was sitting in a different place at the table and why Marie was lurking around him all day.

'Curses for my impulses.' He thought to himself.

It was true he found Marie interesting but only to study and not… for that reason. He tried to explain to Eddy before that he found her intriguing but only then would Eddy get lost in the conversation due to the fact that Sockhead found a Kanker interesting! He didn't know what was going to happen and he sure didn't want to know what was going to happen. Will she be even more loving towards him or will she do the right thing and accuse him of stalking her? He got up from his bed and went to his drawer and took out a satchel. In there he took out a folder that had the title:

 _Observations_

He looked through them until he found his latest ones. Picture after picture of her. He sorted through them and he shook his head and ran a hand on his face.

'What's wrong with me?' Edd asked himself.

9:00 hit and Edd began to yawn. He looked through the last picture and put all the pictures back in the satchel and back in his dresser. He then went to his closet and put on his yellow pajamas. Edd went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth for the night and went back to his bedroom. He uncovered his bed and laid down and covered himself up and went straight to sleep.

As 9:03 hit, Marie arrived at Edd's house in just the nick of time. She slowly turned off the ignition of her truck and opened the door. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the front door. She tried to open it but it was locked. She looked around and saw Edd's window. Marie smiled once more and open the trunk of her truck. Nothing real fancy, just a set of tools, garbage and a step ladder.

'Just what I need.' She thought.

She grabbed it and planted it in the right place and began to climb up to see through the window. She saw movement but it was from the bed. She took a breather and began to slowly open the window. As quietly as she could she entered his room and shut the window. She slowly began to make her way to his bed when suddenly the floor creaked and the sound erupted throughout the room. Edd awoke and he saw her standing there at the bottom of his bed.

"Hello?" Edd asked the figure.

At first she didn't answer because she didn't want him to know it was her, or did she? Marie smiled and took off her combat boots and walked over to him. Now it was clear to him who it was and he shuttered.

"Marie?" Edd asked.

Marie could only nod because that's all she could do right now. For the first time in her life she was a nervous wreck. In an instant she kneeled down by his bed side and touched his face. Her hand was softer than anything that Edd had ever felt before, he began to relax into his bed. Marie smiled and stood up taking off her tank top, exposing her black bra. Edd sat up and lifted her into his bed and set her down to the right of him. He heard an unzip sound as Marie took off her green skinny jeans and tossing them to the side. Her legs felt colder than a pile of snow but they overtook the feeling as Marie unbuttoned Edd's shirt. His chest wasn't as fit as most but he was indeed in better shape as he started participating in gym. Marie moved down to his pants and slid them down. In compliance, Edd shifted them to the side kicking them off the bed. They both were exposed and under the covers. Marie smiled at Edd and Edd smiled at Marie. Marie looked up and took off his beanie and threw it to the side. They're lips close together now as he could hear her steady heartbeat rise and her soft breathing.

"I love you." Marie said breaking the silence.

"I love you too." Edd said back.

 _Whew! That chapter for me was pretty exhilarating. I guess it was this chapter that was the twister so I guess the next chapter… oh I guess you're going to have to find out for yourselves on what happens and how Edd and Marie cope with their feelings for each other! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Back to the Present

'How did I get into this situation?' Edd thought.

He began to try to think of something to say to her that wouldn't put her down. He couldn't think of anything right now besides the fact that he woke up next to a Kanker sister.

'What did I do last night?' He asked himself.

He began to scan through his thoughts to try to remember what had happened. He tried to remember and think at the same time, which wasn't hard for a genius like himself. Then he remembered something that he missed himself, the obvious truth. He slowly began to recall the dream that he had the other night and then he began to put the two and two together. He blinked and started to remember what happened, in his dream.

"It wasn't a dream." Edd said to himself.

He started upstairs and then went back into his room to find Marie was fully dressed. She looked as if she had been crying.

"I'm sorry, I should have not have done that." Marie said.

Edd shook his head and tried to keep up with her. She was ready to leave when Edd stopped her. She looked confused as ever but it just made Edd want to explain even more.

"I remember now." Edd said.

Marie stood there with his hands still on her shoulders. She felt as if she was going to cry again but stopped herself but taking a breath in.

"You must hate me now, trust me on this I won't ever bother you again…" Marie said with a tear drawn out.

Edd shook his head and tried to come up with the words that he wanted to say to her without breaking what he had already said. He didn't want her to drive away far from Peach Creek and he sure didn't want her never to be seen again so he said the first three words that he could only think of.

"I love you." Edd started.

Marie looked up from her sorrow and looked at Edd's eyes. They weren't fearful eyes and he wasn't cowering in fear. Instead he just stood there, still holding onto her firm shoulders looking into her eyes. She had very deep eyes that seemed to tell of a story, a story that was still working. Edd smiled and took a slight breather and fought all the thoughts that were telling him to back away.

"That notepad page is full of the things that you do and what you do to me… I admit I'm interested in you Marie, I didn't know how to tell you without freaking you out but I guess…" Edd stopped.

Marie put her finger over Edd's lips and touched his face, like in his dream, no better yet, like last night. Her soft touch left Edd relaxed and allowed him to calm down. Then Marie began to speak.

"I never thought you would feel the same way I felt for the past years that I have tortured you. I just thought if I did those things you would soon…" Marie said stopping.

Edd began to move closer to her lips. Marie began to lean in more as he did as well. They're lips hovering over each other's and as if an act of pure destiny came calling, Edd pushed forward into Marie and locked his lips with hers. It was like an explosion of miracles came all at once and landed onto his house. Edd never felt so happy like this before and he kept on and grabbed her hips and pulled her in even closer to make the moment last longer. Marie broke off and hooked her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Marie said.

Edd only smiled and pulled her in close so that she would know that he loved her. They kissed once more and Marie let a tear fall from her cheek. Not a sad tear but a tear of happiness, knowing that she and he belonged together.

THE END

 _Well that was really, really fun to write and I really hope a lot of you liked it. I had a really good time experiencing my first fanfiction and all of you that read it I thank you for making it even more special. :D I'm glad that I was able to share this with all that wanted to read it and those who didn't like it, what did I do wrong and what can change? Thank you very much for reading!_


End file.
